DOOM Chibified
by KudoOfTheNorth
Summary: What happens when Dartz is trying to summon the Great Lephithon and something goes wrong? They get turned into chibies that's what! And I have to babysit them. Not a marysue! R&R and no flammers!I MEAN IT!
1. Default Chapter

What happens when Dartz tries to summon The Great Lephieton (heck I don't the right way to spell it) but something goes wrong because they needed one more soul? Well, lets just say that Lephieton was not at all pleased and decided to do something about it. But what does he do? Find out! And yes, I am in the story. Why? Because I said so!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO! And if I did Kaiba would be much nicer.

My looks: Shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, small goggles on my head, about 5'6, white tube top, black shorts, long light brown sleeveless trench coat, black boots, black fingerless gloves. Has a crush on Alister. (Yes, he may seem like a cross dresser but I think he's cute.)

"At last it is time to summon The Great Lephieton. Soon his power will be ours and we can concur the world," said Dartz. (Okay, not sure what he wants him for but just go with me here.)

"Uh, boss?" said Raphael.

"What is it?"

"What if this doesn't work?"

"It will work. And if it doesn't we will be punished beyond reasoning."

"Oh yeah. Real comforting," said Alister.

"Now shut-up so I can recite the inscriptions."

"Dani, I think you should leave in case something happens," said Alister.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I told you I'm watching and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Danielle please!"

"I said no darn it!"

"Then I will have to use force."

He walks over to her (Not my point of view) and puts her over his shoulder causing her to blush and walks out the door and sets her down.

"I just don't want you hurt."

She finally gives in and stays put. He opens the door and walks back in. When he's gone she smiles and gets back up and open's the door. She walks inside and hides behind a pillar hearing the last part of the chant.

"Now come forth Great Lephieton!"

The whole place starts shaking and a bright light starts to emerge from the snakemouths. The voice of Lephieton can be heard.

"You will all be punished beyond reasoning!"

"What! But why?" shouted Dartz.

"There is still one soul slab left."

"I knew I forgot somethin'," said Valon.

"VALON!" everyone yells.

"Umm, whoops?"

"Feel my wrath!"

"Uh, this maybe my cue to leave," said Danielle as she raced out of the room.

A bright light surrounded the entire room consuming everyone. When Dani got out of the room she slammed the door shut and leaned against it panting.

"What in the name of Ra happened? I hope Alister and the others are okay."

She looked in the window of the door to see that the light was gone and it looked okay to go inside. She easily opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Umm, hello? Is everyone okay?"

No one replied. She opened the door all the way and stepped inside and looked around before running over to where everyone else was. She gasped at what she saw before her. All her friends were chibi's!

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen," said L. (easier way)

"You big jerk! Look at what you did to my friends!" Dani shouted at the ceiling.

"Oh well. At least now they can't bother me anymore."

"Change them back you baka!"

"I was about to but with that attitude I don't think I will."

"No! You change them back now!"

"Later."

"Come back here!"

She got no reply. She stomped her foot on the ground and walked over to where Alister lie.

"Alister? Wake-up."

He just groaned and turned. Dani's temper started to flare but tried to hold it in.

"Come on. Wake-up."

He still didn't wake-up.

"Grr! WAKE-UP!"

Alister jolted up and started to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down. I didn't mean to yell."

She scooped him up in her arms and started to rock him gently. He stopped crying in a matter of seconds. He looked up at her with big innocent eyes, a couple tears still streaming down his face. Dani took her hand and wiped them away and kissed his forehead. He giggled and snuggled up against her.

"What am I going to do?"

She looked at the others as they started to stir. Valon looked around with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, where am I?" he said with a high pitched voice.

"This isn't my home. Where's my mommy?" squeaked Dartz.

"I want my mommy!" cried Raphael.

All of them began to cry.

"Why me? Why always me?" Dani muttered to herself.

At the sound of the voice the chibi's stopped crying and looked at her. They each smiled and ran over to her yelling,

"Mommy!"

"Wha?"

All of them tackled her and hugged her.

"Get off me!"

They were surprised at her sudden outburst and were about to cry again.

"No, no! Please don't cry! I'm sorry."

They wiped their eyes and smiled.

"Phew."

"Mommy can we go home?" asked Alister.

She cringed at the name but didn't want them to cry again.

"Yeah. Lets go."

She stood up with Alister still in her arms and grabbed Dartz's hand.

"Valon you grab Dartz's hand and Raphael you grab Valon's."

Raphael and Valon nodded and each other's hands and started to leave. When they arrived at Dani's house they started to get curious and looked around. She looked at Alister and found him fast asleep in her arms with his tiny fist clutching her shirt. She smiled and lied down on the couch with him on her stomach and fell asleep. Not really the best thing to do when you have 3 curious toddlers wondering around a big house.

Chapter one! Please review! NO FLAMERS! (That means no mean or crappy reviews)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! First off, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry I didn't update sooner but my teachers were really cramming us this week and last. Now I've taking into consideration about the "only 1 OC" thing and thought about it. I will actually be putting more but it will be throughout the story. Now the person I have chosen is Felicity Dream. Remember, I will be adding more soon. Here you go!

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue me!

I was sound asleep on the couch when there was a loud crash and screaming. This made me jolt up and look around. Suddenly Valon came running into the room.

"Mommy come quick! Awister is huwt!"

"What!"

Valon grabbed my hand and guided me into the kitchen. When they got there, I saw Alister sitting on the ground crying his eyes out and holding his hand. Raphael and Dartz were trying to calm him but it wasn't helping. I then noticed broken glass around Alister and it was a coffeepot with still hot coffee in it. Dani ran over to Alister and tried to calm him.

"Calm down hunny. It's okay."

"It huwts mommy!"

"Let me see."

"No!"

"I can't help you if you don't let me see."

He let go of his hand and let me see it. The whole top of his hand was red with small cuts.

"Poor baby. Alister, what were you doing?"

"I-I was t-twying to g-get on t-the t-t-top of the couwter. I-I gwabbed the hawndel a-and it fell!"

He started crying more. I picked him up and brought him into the living room and sat him on the couch.

"Guys, watch Alister while I get the first aid kit okay?"

They nodded and climbed up on the couch and started to comfort Alister. I ran upstairs and opened the bathroom door and looked under the cabinet sink and grabbed the first aid kit and rushed back downstairs. I sat the kit on the coffee table and got a wash cloth and went into the kitchen and wetted it with cold water and went back into the living room. I sat on the couch and opened the kit.

"Will he be okay mommy?" asked Dartz.

"Yes. His hand will hurt for a little while but he will be fine."

I took the wash cloth and gently dabbed at his hand. He winced in pain. After the blood was cleaned up I took some gel stuff out of the kit that was supposed to make burns feel less painful and rubbed it gently on his skin. He quickly sucked in air as the first few moments stung but then his hand cooled off and he sighed. Then I took out the bandages and wrapped his hand up.

"All done. Now what have we learned from this?"

"Don't twy to get on countews without you?"

"Right."

Suddenly the phone rang and I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dani!"

"What's up Fili?" (Just a little nickname. You don't mind do you?)

"Nothing much. Is it all right if I come over?"

"Umm, sure. But you'll have a really big surprise when you get here."

"Okay. Ja!"

"Ja."

I hung the phone up and went back into the living room to see Valon lying on his stomach with his face into the floor and his arms and legs spread out. Raphael lying on his back with his arms under his head and starring at the ceiling. Dartz hanging upside down on the recliner, and Alister lying on the couch.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Mmmf fffm mf mf," muffled Valon.

"Say what?"

He raised his head up.

"I said we're bowed out of ouw minds."

Then he slammed his head back on the floor and let out a muffled ow. I sighed and grabbed the remote from the table and turned the TV on Cartoon Network when the Teen Titans started coming on.

When there's trouble you know who to call 

_Teen Titans!_

_From the tower they can see it all_

_Teen Titans!_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest now_

_They have your backs_

_Cause when they're heroes on patrol_

_Teen Titans Go!_

_With their super powers they unite_

_Teen Titans!_

_Never met a villain that they liked_

_Teen Titans!_

_They've got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop till the job gets done_

_Cause when the world is loosing on the job_

_Teen Titans Go!_

_1, 2, 3, 4 Go!_

Teen Titans! 

"Teen Titans!" everyone shouted.

They crowded around the TV and began to watch Teen Titans. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door to see Filipino jumping up and down with a candy bar in her hand. She's hyper. I could tell by the look in her black eyes that she's sugar drunk.

"Hiya!"

"Hey. Umm, how much sugar have you had?"

She took another bite of the candy.

"Mmm, about 2 bags worth."

'Oh goody.'

"Well, come in."

"Okay!"

She bounced into the room and when she caught sight of the gang she squealed and ran over and picked Dartz up.

"Oh, you're so adorable!"

"Wady gasp I can't bweath! gasp"

"Oh, sorry."

She sat him down and as soon as his feet hit the floor he kicked Filipino in the shin and sat back down.

"Owie!"

She grabbed her leg and started hopping up and down.

"You hop little hop brat! hop"

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry."

I felt someone tug my coat and I looked down to see Raphael.

"Yes?"

"Mommy, do you have any ice cweam?"

"No, I don't."

"Can you go get some?"

"Not right now."

"But I want ice cweam!"

"Me too!" said Valon.

"And me!" said Dartz.

"Me also!" joined Alister.

"I said no."

"We want ice cream!" they yelled in unison.

"I SAID NO!"

They looked at me as if I had just belted them and started to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"All right! All right! Just shut-up. Fili, will you watch them while I go to the store?"

"Sure. But if they kick me again it won't be pretty."

"Whatever. Back in a flash."

I grabbed my keys and headed outside. I unlocked the car door and hopped inside. I stuck the key in the ignition and started the car and left.

15 minutes later…

As I opened the door to my house I herd screaming and a door slam. I walked into the kitchen and sat the ice cream on the counter.

"Fili? Filipino? Where are you?"

I walked out of the kitchen and started looking around the house. When I got near the closet I heard muffling and movement inside. I opened the door to see Filipino gagged with a sock and wrapped with pantyhose.

"Fili!"

I took the sock out of her mouth. She spit some lint out and started to talk.

"Those kids are evil! Dani, they can do things. Things no one can do!"

"Calm down Fili. What happened?"

I started to take the pantyhose off her. Before she could start talking we heard a whistling sound. I turned my head to the right to see all of them in little army suits with army paint on their faces. Raphael and Valon had squirt guns filled with who knows what. Alister and Dartz had a sling shot with what looked like mashed potatoes in the sac. (or whatever it is)

"Prepawe for your wost nightmare," said Dartz.

Fili clung to me and I her.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you Dani."

What will happen to me and Filipino? Find out on the next chapter of "Chibies!" Until then, see you later!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! I hope you enjoy!

"What'll we do?" said a frightened Filipino.

"Just don't move."

"Teen Titans go!" shouted Dartz.

"Yeaaaah!"

"Run away!" I said.

We got up and ran in different directions. Flili ran in the direction of the living room and I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom and hid in the tub. I brought my knees to my chest and thought of a plan to capture the "Teen Titans". But how? I closed my eyes and started to think when I heard someone jiggling the doorknob.

"She locked us out!"

That sounded like Valon.

"Well, she can't hide in there forever. Alister you stay by the door and wait while we look for the other one," said Raphael.

"Got it. She won't get past me."

I heard their feet move and that's when I was struck with an idea. It was only Alister. He shouldn't be hard to capture. I moved the shower curtain back and stepped out. I got some toilet paper so I could wrap him up in it. First I had to talk to him.

"Alister."

"What?"

"I'm giving myself up."

"You awe?"

"Yep. I'm going to unlock the door okay?"

"Umm, okay."

I unlocked the door and opened it. As soon as the door was open I pounced on him and put my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream. Then I got the toilet paper and wrapped him up tight. Then I got the slingshot he dropped and put it in my pocket and walked downstairs where I saw Fili wrapped up in a telephone cord and everyone minus Alister was sitting on her back.

"Danielle, get them off me!"

"Boys, get off her or Alister gets it."

"But you can't huwt us," said Valon.

"You're ouw mommy," said Dartz.

"But mommy's have special privileges. So get off of her now. Or else."

"Or else what?"

I whispered into Alisters ear of what I would to do them including Alister. His eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"Get off hew! For the sake of everything do it!"

They each looked at each other then nodded and got off Fili. I walked up to her with Alister still in my arm. I put him down and helped untangle Fili from the cord. When she got up she death glared the kids. (Imagine how Starfire from the Teen Titans looked when Robin was on that date with Kitten.) They hid behind each other in fear that they would really get it.

"Fili, you're scaring them."

"Good."

They started to back up.

"Come here my little sweet hearts."

They shook their heads. She let out a low growl and pounced at them but they each scattered in different directions. She gave out a war cry and chased after them.

"Fili, get back here!"

Then I started to chase after her.

4 hours later…

"No! Let me go!"

"Not gonna happen."

It took me 4 hours to bag her and she was still putting up a good fight. Suddenly the clock in my living room struck 10.

"10:00! My mom's gonna kill me! Sorry Dani but I have to go."

"Okay."

I untied her and she dashed for the door.

"Bye Dani."

"Bye."

She opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Okay guys. She's gone."

"Phew."

All of them came out from different hiding places.

"All right guys. Bath time."

"Why? I'm not dewty," said Raphael.

"You want me to go with what I said earlier?"

"No!"

"Then get in the tub."

They sighed and walked up the steps to the bathroom. Once inside I turned the knob on warm and let it fill up. Suddenly a shirt flew on my head.

"Hey!"

I took it off and turned around to see all of them butt naked. I gasped and put my hands over my eyes.

"Something wrong mommy?" asked Valon.

"Uh, n-no. Just uh, get in the tub."

They shrugged and hopped in making some of the water come out. I uncovered my eyes and looked at the tub. The water was almost to the top so I turned it off. (Eh, I'm skipping this part cause I don't know what to put.) After getting them out of the tub and in a towel I carried them to my room to find them something to wear. I gave Raphael my black t-shirt, Valon my red, Alister black, so who was I missing?

"Guys where's Dartz?"

"Here I am!"

I turned around to see him in the doorway, naked need I remind you, with the towel around his neck.

"Dartz! Put some cwothes on!" said Raphael.

"No way! I feel free! Weeeeee!"

He took off down the hall with the towel dragging behind him.

"Sigh. Stay here while I get naked boy wonder." (Heh had to say it.)

They giggled a little as I ran out the door to catch Dartz.

"Dartz! Get your baby butt over here!"

"No!"

As he was running down the hall he tripped on the floor because he was still wet. Then he started to cry.

"WAAAAAA!"

I carefully walked over to him and untied the towel from his neck and wrapped around him.

"This why we don't run when we're wet."

I carried him back to my room to find that everyone was in my bed. I smiled and gave Dartz my white shirt. Then I put him in the bed and tucked everyone in. I hummed a little lullaby until they went to sleep. I kissed each of their foreheads and went downstairs and pulled out the couch bed. I took my jacket, shorts, and socks off and climbed in bed and immediately fell asleep.

Okay, chapter 3 is done! Please tell me what should happen next. I'm going to introduce some of the other characters soon. Please review and I'll see you next time! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, yo! What up all! Okay sorry. Next chappie is up and I hope you enjoy it! And, there will be no OC in this part cause I didn't write them down. Heh, sorry. I'll try to write them as soon as possible. Anyway, enjoy!

I was soundly sleeping, dreaming about marrying Alister (I told you I liked him) when someone nudged my side. I just mumbled and turned over.

"Mommy won't wake up," a voice whispered.

"Is she dead?" another asked.

"No stupid!" someone said.

"Quiet! You'll wake mommy up," Valon said.

I could tell that was Valon cause of the accent. Well, I'm awake now. Suddenly I felt more weight on the couch bed and someone snuggle against my chest.

"Let's not wake hew. I'm still sleepy too."

"Okay," everyone whispered.

Each one got under the covers and found a place to snuggle and fell back asleep. Me on the other hand couldn't get back to sleep. Once I'm awake I usually can't get back to sleep so I grabbed the remote from the stand beside the couch and turned the TV on and watched it for a little while. An hour or so later the DOOM chibies started to wake up. I had an idea so I pretended to be asleep.

"Mommy is still asweep."

"How long can she sweep?"

'1, 2, 3!'

"HAAAAAA!" I shouted.

"AHHHHH!"

They fell off the bed.

"Ha, ha. Gotcha."

"That wasn't very nice mommy!" Raphael scold.

"Yeah! We could have huwt ouwselves!" said Dartz.

"Well, it wasn't very nice for you to wake me up."

"You were awready awake?" asked Alister.

"Yup. Now, I'm going to get some new clothes on."

I pulled the cover off and folded the bed back into the couch.

"Mommy!" cried Valon.

"What?"

"You're not wearing any pants!"

I looked down to see that I was only in my underwear and shirt. I blushed a deep shade of red and ran up to my room and locked the door. I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawer and got some clothes out and changed. Now I was wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt, blue jean pants, and black fingerless gloves. I unlocked the door and went downstairs and into the kitchen and got some cereal from the cabinet, a bowl, and the milk and started eating.

"Mommy?"

I looked in the doorway to see Alister. When I saw him I realized how much I really loved him and hoped some how I can turn him and everyone else back into their real selves.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go somewhere today?"

"Where do you want to go?"

He was about to answer when Valon pushed him out of the way.

"I vote the pet shop!"

The Dartz pushed him out of the way.

"I vote the candy store!"

Then Raphael pushed him out of the way.

"I vote the museum!"

"I vote the amusement park," said Alister.

Okay. I know this chapter was really, really, really lame but I couldn't think of anything. Now I want you guys to vote where they should go. Pet shop, candy store, museum, or amusement park. Vote and I'll see you next time!


End file.
